


Personality Flip!

by AcceleOrder



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to a slight AU where Onodera picks up the personality of Takano as a scary subordinate, and vice versa! How will things be different between the two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personality Flip!

**Author's Note:**

> OOC tag because personality flip. Hope you'll enjoy! C:

"Takano-san! I've told you; you can't approve this kind of manuscript!" Ritsu snatched the papers from a shaken Masamune's hands and tossed them into the dustbin. "B-but, they were acceptable!" the teary Masamune answered. "No, they're not!" Ritsu snapped. "It's  _boring_!" the two continued arguing, though it was mostly merely one-sided with Ritsu scolding his superior.

"Ah, there they go again…" the crew sighed. "They get along well, don't they?" Tori smiled at someone from the sales department who came to deliver a report. He flinched in reply. "R-really…" looking at the way the two 'got along', it certainly didn't seem that way to him.

Before long, the 'death period' arrived and the two lost any chance to argue even if they wanted to, much to Masamune's relief. During that period, Ritsu would only come up to him to hand over proof-read manga and didn't have the time to stop and nag at him for approving manuscripts the younger man found 'boring'.

Everyone was half dead by the end of the period, which annoyingly lasted longer this October, each individual shaking and struggling to simply get up from the seats they were glued to for 72 hours without any break. They smelled like rotten tomatoes, having not bathed for a week. Only Ritsu appeared presentable amongst all of them.

"Photocopy this, this, this, and this. Go submit this to the sensei." Swiftly, he gave out the orders needed. Then he turned to Masamune, who looked just as dead as the rest, whom were all forcefully dragging their feet to grab a taxi or last train of the night.

He walked over to him and whacked him on the head. "Hey! What kind of boss are you if you're slumped like this? Show some energy, will you? The horrid period is finally over; I'm going to your house for dinner, right?" Masamune flushed despite being dead beat. "Uh, well, I still have a meeting after this with the other departments, so…"

Ritsu pulled him by the sleeve. He was unexpectedly strong with that small size, or maybe it was because Masamune was simply too tired to resist? His spectacles clattered on the floor noisily for no one in particular to hear. "Is Yokozawa-san going to be there too?" he demanded. Masamune paled, then nodded timidly.

" _Fuck,_ no way! You're skipping it and going back with me!" Masamune turned paler and tugged Ritsu by his hand to prevent him from dragging himself away, shaking his head. "If I skip this meeting, I'll get in trouble with the company. It's for deciding the number of copies to print for xxx sensei's manga."

Ritsu frowned. "Then I'm going with you." Masamune's mouth gaped open in protest. "Or you're going back with me." His mouth clamped shut, and his face was strained. His eye bags were serious; he wouldn't survive the meeting either way. Without Ritsu, he was hopeless. He didn't even know how Masamune managed to stand as where he was today. It's a mystery. No, this man himself _wa_ _s_  the mystery.

* * *

"… So, any objections to my suggestion?" Yokozawa finished his report and looked around the room. No one uttered a word.

"… If I may," Ritsu raised his hand. Yokozawa shot him a glare that screamed 'you shouldn't even be here, brat'. "Please do," he confirmed politely. "This part, I believe – " the two continued debating even as Masamune shot him disapproving looks each time Ritsu retorted.

 _That man is simply oversensitive,_ Ritsu thought to himself. He thought of how the man he loved had changed so much over the last ten years.

"— Alright. I'll admit that your suggestion is highly worthy of consideration." With a silent  _tsk_  only Ritsu heard, the two sat back on their chairs. The debating meeting of how the manga should be sold and such dragged on for another hour before everyone came to a reluctant agreement, being too tired to debate any longer.

" _Finally!_ " Masamune would have dropped himself if the floor was not looking so welcoming. Ritsu smacked his superior on the head the second time that day with his working briefcase. "This is unsightly, Takano-san." He went to the table where the stack of photocopied papers were waiting, picking them up and stuffing them into his briefcase. He checked the office clock – 12:20A.M.. "We can drop by the convenience store. Let's go grab food."

He was just about to exit the office when he saw that Masamune wasn't moving. "… Takano-san?" he flinched. "I don't think this is a good idea… I don't want to…" Masamune muttered. Without changing his expression, Ritsu blinked and replied simply, "The last train is long gone and I don't have a car. Do you expect me to go home by myself? I'm just asking you since we're next-door neighbors, and we could drop along the road for a grub or two. I wasn't thinking what you probably have in mind." That made Masamune flush slightly. "I-I'll get my car." As he passed Ritsu, the younger man chuckled lightly.  _His reactions are always so interesting. Senpai…_

Ritsu snapped out of it.  _No_ , he told himself sternly.  _We're over. He dumped me. This is just… work_. But how was he supposed to explain the growing bulge between his pants? And finding excuses just to spend time with his superior after work – a  _man_?

As usual, the two spoke nothing in the car. What topic did they have to speak of? They didn't know anything about each other, be it 10 years ago or now. Ritsu can't deny it – he felt sad about that. Even as they bought food from the convenience store, neither stroke up a conversation.

Without realizing, they'd reached the car park. Still not uttering a word, the two got out of the car and went towards the apartment, entering the lift as it spared them the waiting time. Ritsu stood close to the door while Masamune plastered himself against the back as far as he could. Ritsu could feel it though – Masamune was stealing side-glances at him, at his tiny profile as compared to his, a much larger and broader one.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door opened and they stepped out. Ritsu rustled into his pocket and fished out Takano's apartment key, which he demanded the man from a while back, unlocking it swiftly.

"Uhhmm… Onodera, I think I'll reject your offer after all… I'm dead beat –"

"I don't care. Treat it as a celebration for surviving the death period this round."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow where everyone is present?"

"One: It already  _is_ tomorrow. Two: I want to be with  _you only_."

Unknowingly to himself, Masamune looked down, obviously embarrassed. Ritsu turned the doorknob and opened the door. "Come on in. Or I'll drag you in." Seemingly with no other choice – or excuse – to reject him, Masamune followed Ritsu into his own house shyly.

Even though he knew what to expect by doing that, he still did it.

After all, how was he to reject the boy… the  _man_ who dumped him after they had sex 10 years ago? He wanted to win Ritsu back, no matter what. Even if he has to risk his career, he'd tell him his true feelings.

* * *

 

" … You don't have to be so stiff, you know," Ritsu said after taking a sip of his beer, shocking Masamune slightly. No, not slightly. It appeared to shock him a great deal to the point of spilling his beer all over his pants. "I-I'm not stiff!" he denied, overreacting as he tried to wipe the beer but only spreading it around his pants, frustrating him further.

 _Is this man really my superior and senior in life?_ Ritsu stared without a hint of sympathy as Masamune struggled to clear up his mess. Finally, he sighed and stood. "Wait here, Takano-san. I'll go grab a towel for you to wipe yourself…" Not capable of doing anything else, Masamune nodded. 

_He's acting as though he knows my own flat better than me..._

" _Eek!_ " Ritsu almost dropped the towel when he heard that…sudden weird sounding shriek. He dashed to the main hall. "Takano-san!?" he paused when he saw him all teary-eyed, kneeling on the ground. "S-sorry… I kind of cut my finger by the edge of the beer can…" blood was oozing out of his left forefinger, dripping onto the ground when they overflowed.

"You idiot!" in the blink of an eye, Ritsu was beside him, fussing over his tiny cut. He held up the injured finger, and without hesitation, begun to suck on it. " _Mm!?_ What are you—"

" _Shauffp_ ," Ritsu muffled, twirling his tongue gently over the wound in his mouth. Small, soft moans escaped Masamune's mouth and he shivered. "It's no big deal…" he managed to pant out. Ritsu simply gave him a side glance, sucked for a while longer, and released the now wrinkled finger from his metallic tasting mouth. "It isn't  _now_. But if I didn't disinfect it, who knows what'd happen to a klutz like you?"

A look of irritation flashed through Masamune's face for a split second. "It's just a cut! I've survived 27 years without anything serious happening –" he paused.

"Yeah? Was there something after all?"

_Did I seriously fall for this guy 10 years ago?_

"It was you, Onodera."

Time came to halt in Ritsu's heart, and it forgot the need to pump for 3 full seconds.

He wasn't sure if he heard it correctly, for it was so soft. And Takano-san had  _never_ let out any hints that he'd regretted what happened 10 years ago throughout the time he worked at Emerald.

"It's you," he repeated hoarsely; quietly, confirming Ritsu's disbelief. Swallowing, it took Ritsu roughly 10 seconds before he looked up to meet Masamune's hazy eyes. His lips were quivering out of nervousness.

This wasn't the first time he's confessed his feelings; there were so many times, Ritsu lost count. He didn't take any of them seriously, though. Yet, why now, did he feel this… _desire_?

Without realizing, he was sucking on Masamune's lips, which the man replied with by opening his mouth slightly, letting Ritsu's tongue slip in effortlessly. It was Masamune who taught him how to kiss with his tongue – now he's just returning the favor.

" _Mmm…_ R-Ritsu…" Ritsu felt his heart thump at his first name being called and slid his hand down to Masamune's pants, stroking his crotch which was slowly hardening upon his touch. Masamune tightened his grip on Ritsu's arms when his hand reached for zipper and single-handedly pulled down his pants to knee-length, which left his underwear, which was already soaking wet with pre-cum. Honestly, Ritsu was hard too, since the time at the office.

Even though he knew he couldn't trust this man a second time.

He removed his hand which was now sticky and used it to grab Masamune's. "Fwah?" he flinched under his touch as he let himself be led into his bedroom and pressed onto his bed.

Gently, as if treating something fragile, Ritsu removed Masamune's glasses and set them onto the dressing table, fully exposing his flushed face. "Takano-san…" Ritsu brushed his hand over a rough cheek. Masamune shivered, "It's cold…" it was October, after all. He held his hand right where it was, pressing it against Masamune's cheek. "… Warmer?" he had an expression seemingly mixed with hesitation and… love. That's right. Love. Ritsu smirked to himself.  _Love,_ he repeated in his mind.

"Takano-san, I'm… gonna go  _all the way_ ," saying that, Ritsu nibbled at his ear and swiftly sliding a finger into Masamune's arse, making him whimper softly at the new sensation. All of these techniques, words,  _everything_  was taught to him by Masamune. Sometimes, like right now, he'd think how thankful he actually was that no one knew this side of him. It was an exclusive Takano Masamune – just for him.

Then Yokozawa hit Ritsu in the face.

" _What the fuck!_ " his blood boiled the moment he thought of the man who claimed Masamune to be his own until recently, when he told him to 'take care of him'. Seriously?!

The sudden roar shocked Masamune. Before he could recover, Ritsu had taken off his and Masamune's underwear, leaving them both utterly naked in the chilling night. Ritsu was throbbing as he placed himself infront of Masamune's entrance. He shivered.

"W-wait!" Masamune tried to protest. "I'm not rea—"

Then Ritsu pushed it in for the  _first time_.

And he blacked out.

* * *

"Oi, Onodera…  _Onodera!_ "

"Nnh?" Ritsu tried to open his eyes, which somehow felt sore.

"Oi!" Masamune repeated. "Don't faint in the middle of sex! I can't come in you like this, you know?" upon hearing that, Ritsu shot up and suddenly felt empty and sore, falling back down onto the bed.

"Oww…" he flipped himself so his back was touching the soft mattress and saw Masamune staring at him. And he was on top.  _Is this a dream?_ He felt confused. Didn't he just stick himself inside Masamune? So why was he on top on of him?

"… Was I too rough?" Masamune muttered to nobody in particular. Staring intently at Ritsu while growling softly, he brushed his hand across his cheek like Ritsu did to him earlier. Then he snuggled his own cheek on his and whispered into his ears, "Sorry. It felt too good."

And suddenly there was a slippery sound and Ritsu feeling himself being filled once more. A moan unwillingly escaped his throat when Masamune nibbled on his earlobe. Then he realised  _this_ was reality. He had fainted from the 3rd round of the night when Masamune forcefully insisted on doing it again.  _Noooooooooo!_ Tears rolled down his embarrassed burning cheeks.  _I want to return to that dream! It's Heaven!_

"… What are you thinking,  _Ritsu_?" it was the same voice when Masamune confessed his love in his dream.  _Crap_ , that's what ran through Ritsu's mind as he felt himself get hard from remembering Masamune's flushed face. It was a complete personality transformation from the usual him! He tightened himself at the thought.

Masamune smirked, as if he could tell what he was thinking. "You're thinking dirty things, aren't you? It's written all over your face. Why don't you tell me about it?" Ritsu flushed deepered and shook his head violently.  _I'm the bottom again…_ he sighed to him mentally. But the him in his dream really didn't seem to fit who he really is –

" _Ah_!" he shivered from the sudden shock. "Then…" Masamune panted. "I'll just have to force it out of you this way!"

They went at it like rabbits till morning.

* * *

 

"Oh, by the way," Masamune smoked through a cigarette. "… What?" Ritsu replied flatly, unable to say anything else as he was still recovering from the previous night.

"The manuscripts you submitted are  ** _completely rejected_**. They're all  _boring_." The words stabbed at Ritsu sharply. That was what he said in his dream! Was this a form of revenge unintentionally on Masamune's part!? "And don't say I wasn't kind enough to inform you. We're entering the _high peak_ soon, so you'd better get it done before then."

Ritsu froze.  _Oh no._ His dream was coming true. But with the roles reversed. "YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THAT EARLIER!"

"I love you. Good luck." With that, Masamune fell back into bed and fell back asleep.

" _Don't sleep!_ We're gonna be late for work!"

_What an idiot!_

_What an idiot!_

_Takano-san's a big idiot~~~!_

_I knew it – it's impossible to like this guy!_

Days till Onodera Ritsu falls (completely) in love: _ ?

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back (wow, I think I had better vocabulary then). Hope you liked it! A seme Onodera is really quite hard to imagine... ///


End file.
